New Flame
by kyliegranger
Summary: Lisanna is back and everyone is ignoring lucy then natsu does some thing unforgivable. So she leaves only to run into sting will he kill her or save her. Will she be still be lucy in the end? better then it sounds just could not think of how to summarize it plz read
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy tail **_  
_

_Prolog_

Lisanna no one had cared about me since she came back. Erza had not shared her cake with me. Gray had not even spoken to me. Mirajane refused to serve me. Levy has not asked about my book.

But i could live with all of that, all of it if i still had him. At last he had not even looked at me let a lone spoken to me since she got back.

Natsu had not snuck in my bed through my window, or come running up yelling about going on a mission since her return. I did not blame her not in the slightest. I understood I was the replacement and the original was back. It hurt to stay but I knew it would hurt more to leave.

Who knows maybe in time people will notice me again.

_Chap1 _

I walked into fairy tail smiling a fake smile but no one notices typical I sit down at the bar

"Hey mira can I get a water" I ask sweetly she looks at me. Maybe?

"We are out" They have been out of everything since Lisanna got back but only when I ask I sigh and turn around to come face to face with Natsu, Erza, and Gray I blink are they really going to speak to me? I smile a real smile for the first time in what feels like forever.

"Hey guys "

"Your pathetic can you see what people are trying to show you? Lisanna is back you are not needed any more. Your out. Your to weak we are replacing you with Lisanna" I knew it was coming but I did not expect him to be so blunt and harsh.

And I sure as hell did not expect to swipe me with his claws flaming. Four large gashes ran from my left shoulder to my chest and damn did they burn. But I held back the tears I stood slowly carefully making my way to masters office using my hair to block my view I did not want to see them.

"I am out take my mark off" I said holding my hand out he barely looked up at me before waving his hand and my mark was gone. I smiled before running out as fast as I could.

I thought I heard some one call out to me but I knew it was just hopeful thinking. When I am finally home I lay on my bad still holding to ears in. I will not shed tears over them they never ever caring for me.

"Gate of the lion I open thee" A burst of light and there stands loke. He takes in the sight of me Before asking

"Who"

"It does not matter just help me clean up" he does not look happy but he does as he is told. Once I am all rapped up I send Loke before he can ask anymore questions. Then I think. sabertooth is my finial conclusion they will either except me or kill me. So I win either way.

I go to my closet and start to change because my clothes are blood soaked a black tube top that ends two inches under my boobies with black shorts thigh high gray socks and knee high black combat boots. time to call cancer.

"ebi ebi"

"Hey cancer can you change my hair but keep it blond" he nods an sets to work 10 mins later my hair is done. It is waist length my bangs cut jagged across my right eye. The tips of my hair dyed black and the rest of my hair is a really light blond.

It is all pulled back into a pin straight pony tail. I change my make up to heavy eye liner and clear lip gloss. This is the new me completely different. Better? Guess I will find out. I pack up a charmed bag (it can hold anything and not get full) and take one finial look at my home.

"Good by old life"

**Plz review **


	2. A new friend and new powers

Stings P.O.V (one week ago)

"Sting get your ass in here now" great what did I do this time I walk up the stairs and open the door that leads to masters office

"Yeah" i try to appear lazy and clam for my own sake master hates fear if I show any it will just sever to father piss him off

"joansa just asked to leave the guild because of you that is the 8th member you have cost me this week how are we ever going to take down fairy tale if we have less the half the members they have... you are going to fix this find a replacement for loansa or don't come back at all.

Now

I have spent the last week looking for a replacement for joansa but nothing. So I am heading back to make Rogue to help me. I was walking down the train trying to find a empty compartment but the train started and so did the motion sickness. I fell into the closes compartment happy to find only one girl sitting there alone perfect I sat down not bothering to really look at the girl

"Hope you don't mind me in here because i'am not leaving ... I get motion sickness" I close my eyes

"All dragon slayer do sting" what the who I look up at the girl again I no her I just cant put my finger on from where

"what is your name blondy" she chuckles darkly

"Guess you cant remember all the girls your guild tortures half to death maybe if I was drenched in blood like before" Then it clicked she was that fairy tail girl from the grand magic games the natsu was all over (A-N I no that lisanna came before that games but lets just say she came after)

"oh fairy-san" I say trying not to puke on her man I hate trains again she laughed darkly

"Not anymore" she held up a now mark free hand. that shocked me more then her not running in terror as soon as she saw me. Last I saw she loved her guild when that redhead chick tried to burn over her mark she flipped out. What the hell could have made her leave

"why" I barely chock out maybe I should stop talking before something besides words come out of my mouth

"Do you want to lay your head in my lap that always helped ... natsu" her eyes darkened at his name what did you do to her flame brain I lay my head in her lap and it did help

"Why did you leave fairy tail" she winced at the name and touched the banded shoulder

"we had a old guild member come back so they did not need me anymore they cast me out" wow from what I remember this girl had some real power wait a second this is perfect I can use her as a replacement for joansa

"I will make you a deal I will train you if you join Sabertooth" she did not even hesitate

"Deal"

"That was quick" This chick if full of surprises wait I still don't no her name "what is your name blondy"

"Your blond to moron and lucy just don't call me luce or lu-chan" she flicked my forhead and stuck her toung out at me I glare and she glares back before we both bust out laughing

"funny how things change ... the last time I heard that laugh it was because I was in pain and now" she faded of smiling

"Yeah well about that" she cut me off

"Dont apologize" she turned her head to look out the window ok then I close my eyes and try to sleep

Lucy's P.O.V

I look down at the sleeping wizard in my lap. For some reason I did not need him to apologize. I knew he was sorry it was in his eyes I smile and brush some hair out of his face he looks so harmless when he was sleeping so unlike natsu who drools snores and rolls in his sleep no stop it lucy don't think about it but I was and I was getting mad I Felt me hand getting warmer and warmer but not burning I lifted my hand to look at it and it was on fire oh ok ... wait what I jump up forgetting sting

"What's wrong" he asks widely looking around till he spots my hand and his eyes go wide

"Why is my hand on fire" I ask trying to keep calm

"I was just about to ask you that does it burn?" he ask

"No I can feel the heat but it does not hurt" I say as soon as my heart beat goes back to normal the fire is gone the fuck just happened I know I will ask loke he mite no some thing I was about to pull my key out and summon him when he appeared

"It was natsu." fuck "I went to the guild gray told he everything and by the end half the guild was crying including the master. oh and by the way I highly dout natsu will be able to have kids anymore" I chuckle and his over protectiveness but wait did he say the guild was drying

"Wait natsu ... natsu did that to you" sting ask pointing to my shoulder I nod saddly and look back at loke who is now glaring at sting awwww Fuck my life


End file.
